Light In Dark Times
by Boris Yeltsin
Summary: The BSC girls are in high school, but, for them, it's anything but normal. Mary Anne, pregnant. Stacey, about to become a step-sister. Kristy, an attempt is made on her life.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first fanfic for Baby Sitter's Club, and hopefully, not my last. Hope I get tips for it from fans and others.

1.

"Mary Anne?"

"Huh?" I managed.

"You alright?"

Alright? How could I be alright? I was 16 years old, and pregnant with Logan Bruno's child, thanks to someone spiking the drinks at Kristy's birthday party, and Logan was asking me if I was alright?

"How dense are you?"

"Sorry, I-"

"Logan, what the fuck are we going to do!?"

He hugged me as I started crying.

"We'll figure things out, including who did this. First things first, we have to tell our parents."

"The others?"

"Them, too."

"How the hell does someone slip vodka into fruit punch?"

"No idea, but, someone said it was an energy drink."

"Yeah, some energy drink." I sarcastically told him.

What would happen? Would my parents kick me out? Would my friends sitll be my friends? So many other questions ran through my head. Logan held me as I broke down in his arms.

"Honey we'll find out who did this."

I didn't want to tell him yet, not until I was sure, but, I had a good idea who had done this. Cokie. It had to be. She'd had it in for me for a while, but, could she really go this far?

"W-We'll tell my parents first." I managed to spit out.

"Right."

Next chapter, Richard and Sharon find out, as do Mary Anne's other friends, old and new, and Stacey has some news for the gang as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed. Hope to get more, and I'll make this longer, at least, I hope I can.

"Like old times, huh?"

Kristy grinned, her brown eyes lighting up, her dark hair flying out behind her in a ponytail. I'd done the same with my own brown hair, thoughmy eyes had tears, afraid how they would react.

Claudia nodded, her mouth full, and her own dark eyes shining, her long black hair hanging down to her back.

"Pretty quiet with Abbot and Costello away, huh?"

"Abby!."

"Kris?"

"One of them is my older brother, thank you very much."

"Yes, Janine Kishi, Claudia's sister, and Charlie Thomas, Kristy's older brother were dating. It had surprised us, the jock and the genius.

Stacey sipped at her drink.

"Good times."

A blue-eyed blonde, she was a New York native, and Claudia's close friend. A diabetic, she hadn't had an easy time here, but, things had settled down in her life. Her mother was dating, dating someone Stacey liked, that is, who didn't break up on hearing about Stacey's illness. His son, Claus was disabled, blind, in fact, something we couldn't relate to, but, we'd manage.

"Not everyone's here." Kristy commented.

"Jess is stuck in New York, and, I tried to get ahold of Dawn and Mal, no dice."

"You can try later."

"Yeah."

"Anyway, what's this news?" Abby asked.

I swallowed my drink, trying not to choke.

"Y-Your gonna be aunts."

Claudia almost choked, but managed to keep the food down.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes!."

Kristy realized what this meant.

"The party, the drinks."

"Yeah."

"Ooh!."

Claudia began to pluck at the air in front of me.

"Damn it, Claud!. Stop cleansing my aura!. Leave my aura alone!."

She stopped.

"I don't get it. You and Logan were so careful."

"Hole."

"Huh?"

"There was a hole in the condom."

"Was it there before you used it?"

"Yeah, but it was pretty small."

"Shit."

"Claud?"

"Someone wanted you to use that one, Mary."

"Y-You think someone wanted me to get pregnant?"

"Yup. The vodka, the condom, it fits."

"Fuck!."

Stacey put a hand on Kristy's shoulder.

"Easy."

"Easy? Mary Anne was set up to get pregnant, and you want me to go easy?"

"We need help to figure out who did this first."

"Ugh, fine."

"We've got your back."

They all hugged me.

Jessi was next to find out about it.

"Who the hell does something like that?"

"I don't know."

"Honey, you're not alone, don't forget that."

"I know. Thanks, Jess."

Mallory was next on my list.

"Holy cow."

"That's it?"

"I'm furious, I'm just not showing it, not yet."

"You could be a little more supportive."

"What, like use it for a novel's plot?"

"Hey!."

"Sorry. I just can't believe someone would sink that low."

"Yeah. I think I know who, but I can't prove it yet."

"You think Cokie could come up with something like that? From what I remember about her, she's not that bright."

"I know. Still, if she wanted Logan for herself-" I began.

"Yeah, that'd make sense. She must've had help from someone else."

"Duh."

"I'll head down from Boston as soon as I can."

"Thank you."

My step-sister, Dawn, in California, was last to know, and wasn't happy.

"Last to know again!."

"I tried to get hold of you, got your voice mail."

"I mean it. I was the last to know when Stacey got bit by the peacock at the zoo, the last to know Janine and Charlie were dating-"

"Time difference, Dawnie."

"Blah, blah, blah. Anyway, what are you gonna do?"

"I have no idea. I won't abort it. It's got part of me and part of Logan. I'm not gonna kill it."

"That's my girl."

"Help me with telling my parents."

"I will, relax."

"How can I relax?"

"Try to think of nice, calm things, breathing into a paper bag."

"Tried it, it had a hole in it."

"D'oh!."

"At least I know I'm not alone."

"You won't be, promise."

"Come as soon as you can, please?" I asked, almost sobbing.

"I will, promise."

"Thanks."

A/N: Next, the parents are told. Will it go well? Find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Forgot about this first chapter. I don't own the Baby Sitter's Club. Ann M Martin does.

A/n: Came up with fan-made first names for Logan's parents, since I don't think they were given first names in the books.

Mary Anne.

'I can do this. No I can't.

My stomach was in knots. How was I going to explain this to my parents? How would Logan's family take the news? I knew I had to prepare for the worst.

Dinner was the best time to tell them. Them being my dad, Richard, and Sharon, my step-mother. It turned out that I didn't have to, though.

"Dad?"

"Dawn told Sharon, and she told me."

He wasn't mad, more disappointed.

"Dad?"

"It's not you we're angry at." He told me.

"It's whoever took advantage of you and Logan." Sharon explained.

"Help me find out who wanted this to happen." I told them, trying to stay strong.

Both hugged me.

"We will, sweetheart." Dad told me.

"Isn't representing your own daughter at her trial nepotism?" Sharon asked.

"Mom!."

I couldn't help it. I cracked up laughing. As silly as her question was, it did make me feel much better about it all. We'd get to the bottom of this with time. To my surprise, Janine had agreed to do what she could to help out.

"It's not my strong point." She'd warned. "Still the fact someone wanted the two of you to end up in this mess, speaks volumes."

"Thanks."

She'd really come out of her shell in the past few years, but, then again, so had I. So had all of us.

"Know any good law students on campus?" I'd asked.

"Relax."

Logan called me up later.

I told him the good news.

"Good. Better than how mine went. Hunter and Kerry are all being an aunt and uncle. My parents-"

"Oh, God."

"Dad wanted me kicked out for what happened, but mom talked him out of it. He's not happy about it, but, once I explained everything to hhim, and your theory, eh's willing to help us find out who planned all this."

I knew his dad, Ron was hard-headed. I guess that came from him being a local cop. Mary, a judge, was more understanding from what I could remember about them.

"Thank God."

"He's not happy it happened, but, if we're right and someone tricked us into everything, well-"

"Glad he heard you out before doing something crazy."

"Yeah."

"If it is Cokie, wait til she sees our support network."

"Yup."

"She'll be sorry she ever tried to turn us against our families and friends."

"Serves her right, the stupid bitch."

"Logan!."

He'd never cursed in front of me before, or to me. Something about him being a Southern gentleman.

"Sorry, dare, I just-"

"I know. If it was her, how low can she get?"

"I'm afraid to find out." He managed.

"If it's a girl, I think I know about a name already."

"Yeah?"  
"Alma."

"After your mom."

"Yeah. She'd like that."

"If she was here-"

"She'd be a huge help to us both, so would Mimi."

Mimi was Claudia's late grandmother. She'd bbeen the closest person I'd had to a mother for years. She'd had a massive stroke when I was 12, and hadn't been the same since, dying about a year or so later, to everyone's shock.

"We'll find a way to work everything out, Mary Anne, just keep faith."

"I will, thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Chapter 4 of Light In Dark Times. Hope you enjoy.

Kristy had invited me to dinner at her house. The rest of her family had to know. Good reasoning, but, God, did it mess up my nerves.

Karen hugged me on entering.

"Hey there."

I smiled at Kristy's step-sister.

"Where's David Michael?"

"Kitchen. Lennie showed him how to make Greek food."

"Oh, lovely."

"You alright?"

"Y-Yeah."

David Michael entered, sandwich in hand.

"Opa."

"Oh boy."

Watson and Elizabeth were next to enter, followed by Emily Michelle, and Andrew, and Sam last of all.

"What's for dinner?" I asked.

"Gyro's." Kristy explained.

"Sounds great." I managed, feeling uneasy.

The trouble began as soon as I bit into the sandwich. The lamb tasted great, but the spices made me throw up a bit later.

David Michael turned to his sister.

"What the? I followed the instructions."

"It's not that. She might have trouble eating different foods for a while."

"Oh?" Karen asked.

"She's expecting."

It took some time, but soon, they caught on.

"Pregnant?" Sam asked.

Kristy nodded.

Elizabeth hugged Mary Anne when she returned.

"Kristy told us."

"God, I'm sorry." I managed, tears coming.

"So, you and Logan are going to be married soon?" Watson asked, half amused, half angry.

"Dad!."

"Watson!."

This sent me running from the room.

"Nice, you scared her off." Sam managed.

"I was joking, she knows that."

"Yes, but, her condition-" Elizabeth began.

He slapped his forehead.

"Ugh."

Kristy found me in her room.

"I can't believe he said that."

"It was the beer talking."

"does he have to drink at dinner?"

"He doesn't very often."

"Nice to know."

Kristy hugged me.

"It's gonna be okay."

"It's only a matter of time before everyone in the fucking town knows!."

I normally didn't swear but, things being what they were, I couldn't help it.

"Sweetie, it'll be fine."

She cradled me gently, like I as a baby.

"This can't be happening."

"I know, I know. Shhh."

I soon calmed down and returned to dinner.

Karen helped her step-mother set up some chicken for me, which, I found I could eat with no problems.

I apologized to David Michael.

"Hey, it's alright, I didn't know. Besides, I'm gonna be an uncle."

I smiled.

Things were looking up, for now, but I knew they'd get worse before they got better. Somehow, I know things would eventually work themselves out.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'd like to thank Storyteller362, I think the name is, who's given me several ideas for the story for later chapters. Hope other BSC fans and others give her stories a chance, and mine as well.

Sharon did what she could to calm me as we waited at the airport for Mallory's and Dawn's flights. Stacey's train would come in later today.

Mallory was first to arrive. She wasn't alone, as I could see someone helping her from the plane. Mal hugged me on seeing me.

"Hey there. Long time, no see."

"Yeah."

I could see the girl with her was about her age, a bit older, 15 at least, with dark eyes and hair.

"Mary Anne, is it?" She asked, in what sounded like a British accent.

"Yeah. You are?"

"Margaret Wilson."

"She's my girlfriend." Mallory explained.

I almost past out on hearing that. Mallory, a lesbian?

"Do the others know?"

"Well, no."

"Oh, boy. You know they'll find out."

"Yeah."

Stacey was next to arrive later on. Mallory and Margaret went with us to see her. Kristy and the others were there. Stacey actually fainted on hearing about Mallory, despite Claudia trying to catch her.

"Stace!."

"She's no fun." Kristy managed, helping her up.

"Y-You're-" Stacey managed.

Mallory put a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax."

"Sorry, I just-"

"I know. Jessi already knows, if that helps."

"Ugh."

Margaret hit it off with the others right from the start, which surprised me, especially with Kristy.

Dawn was last to arrive.

Her hair had gotten to the point it reached down to her back.

I hugged her.

Margaret smiled on seeing her.

"Mal's told me about you."

"Wait, does she eat chalk?" Dawn asked Mallory.

We stared at her.

"Just, cuz I don't want her to go through what I went through with Sunny."

"How is she?"

"Not so great. She's trying to be strong, but it's not working out."

I hugged her.

"We'll do whatever we can for her when we visit her."

"She'd like that."

"So, Mal, how'd you meet this British chick?" Stacey asked.

Mallory explained she'd come to the boarding school in Boston.

"My last year there." Mallory told us.

"So, you're gonna be in SHS with us afterwards?" Kristy asked.

"I'll consider it." She laughed.

The rest of Mallorys' family greeted her later on, happy to see her, along with Margaret, though her parents were surprised to know their oldest daughter was gay, but, didn't hold it against her. Claire was confused until Vanessa explained it to her.

"So, she can like other girls?"

"If she wants to, yeah."

"No way."

"Yeah."

A few days later, Stacey had a surprise for us. Her mother, Maureen was dating a German immigrant, Martin Nebe. His son, Claus would be her new step-brother.

Stacey was nervous about it, but Kristy talked with her about it, calming her a bit. Claus wasn't what we expected. 12 years old, blonde, and also blind, which caught us off guard. He was an okay kid, though.

"So, Kristy, Mary Anne, Claudia, Dawn, Mallory." He said, his thick German accent coming strong.

"Right." Stacey told him.

"There's another one, black girl."

"Jessi. You'll meet her eventually."

"Oh, good."

He walked toward me, his cane tapping.

"Stacey told me what happened to you. Know that I'm praying for you, your child, and Logan."

"thanks."

I couldn't stop the tears. The fact he was willing to pray for me, and didn't know me that well was incredible.

"He knows you're diabetic, right?" Kristy asked Stacey."

"He does. I'll show him how to give me insulin."

"Oh, joy."

"He'll get the hang of it."

Things were going well so far. None of us knew what would come next, but, we'd have to be ready for whatever it was.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'd like to thank my two, or is it 3 new followers, and those that added this story to their favorites. They'll review it when they can. I can wait. Mean time, enjoy.

Stacey.

I gave Claus a tour of Stoneybrook, Rosebud Cafe included.

"Mind if we get a bite to eat?" He asked.

I was in the mood for alight lunch anyway, so, agreed.

Soon, we were settled, him with a sausage, fries and iced tea, me with tea and a burger with chips, when I spotted an 11 year old I recognized a few tables down from us.

"What?"

"Charlotte."

"Yes, you told me about her, you see her as a younger sister?"

"I do."

Leaving Claus, I went to her table. She wasn't alone. Byron Pike was with her.

"Stace?"

"Charlie? What's going on?"

"I thought you knew. Byron and I are together."

"I didn't."

"Oh. Well, I kinda told Becca about it before I knew you were coming." She said, ending on a nervous laugh.

"Traitor."

I couldn't help but laugh a bit myself. Her and Jessi's sister, Becca were the same age, so, I knew they'd be close, but, not that close.

Claus shouted something in German, beckoning me back to our table.

"Sorry, my future step-brother."

"Oh. Claudia told me."

"Arg!."

I came back and explained everything.

"Dating a 13 year old, is she?"

"One she's known for years, so-" I began.

"Lucky dog."

"I know. You'll find someone some day, maybe someone around here."

"You might be right."

2 days later.

Mary Anne.

It started again, after breakfast. The feeling that I was going to vomit, like I couldn't keep the food down. Soon, I was in the bathroom, barthing up my eggs and coffee.

Sharon knocked, though softly.

"Mary Anne?"

I came out, tears on my cheeks.

"God, how do they cope?"

"It only lasts the first few months."

"It's-"

"I know it's embarrassing. You'll find food the baby can like."

"I hope so."

She hugged me, and helped me to wash up.

I wasn't alone, I knew that. Besides Logan, I had Dawn, my dad, my stepmother, Kristy, and everyone else, even some of the old charges we'd had in the Baby Sitter's Club, those that had stayed in town, and even those that had moved, but we still kept in touch with, like Becca. One thing I knew for sure, this boy or girl would have a large family of aunts and uncles and cousins when my friends had kids of their own.

Dawn, same day, afternoon.

"Jeff, what the fuck am I gonna do?" I shouldn't be jealous of Mary Anne for having a kid, but-"

"I get it. You're angry she chose Kristy as the godmother."

"Yeah."

"Hello!. Hello!. Think Mcfly!."

"Back To The Future? Really?"

"Yeah. She's known her longer than you, but that doesn't mean she loves you any less. Besides, you'll make a great aunt."

"Thanks, and you'll be the annoying uncle."

"Yeah." He started to say, before catching on.

"Hey!."

"Couldn't help it."

"Ugh."

He hung up.

I knew deep down he was right. Kristy and Mary Anne had been friends eversince they were babies. Kristy's mom had even mentioned this cake Mary Anne's mom had made. I'd have to get the instructions for how to make it. It'd work for a wedding cake when her and Logan married. I knew she'd love that.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Enjoy.

Claudia.

Mary Anne called as I was watching Jeopardy.

"Hey."

"Something I wanna run by you."

"Yeah?"

"I wanna name her Alma if it's a girl."

"After your mom?"

"Yeah, but, thinking Mimi for her middle name, or for the twin, if I have twins."

I started crying. I couldn't help it. It was beautiful.

"Wow. That's beautiful."

"Well, I'll be heading over to Janine's, I'll tell her."

"Thanks."

I headed over to her and Charlie's place.

Kristy stormed out as I came in.

"Kris?"

"Later, Claud."

As she left, I heard her say something that sounded like "Fucker."

Janine answered my knock.

"Hey."

"Everything alright?"

"Charlie's cooling off."

"Huh?"

"Patrick called."

"Oh, boy."

"Yeah. He'd had a few, and, well, turns out David Michael was unplanned."

"What?"

"He didn't want any other kids, but..."

I caught on.

"Holy-"

"Yeah, I know."

It turned out Charlie had drank on hearing this revelation, hitting Kristy on the head with the bottle as she'd tried to talk with him. He'd also destroyed a framed photo I'd sent them as a house warming gift.

"3-fucking-months it took me to find it. Mimi's in it."

Janine hugged me.

"Well, it can't be any worse than when we found you had ADHD."

"Don't remind me."

"Sorry."

I told her the news from Mary Anne.

"That'd be incredible."

"Yeah. I can see why she'd do it. Mimi-"

Janine knew what I was getting at.

"She was like the mother she never had." She finished.

Kristy, later that day.

Stacey and Sam were going out, leaving me to watch Claus. I didn't mind though.

Stacey answered my knock.

"Hey."

"What happened to your head?"

"Long story."

"Ice pack?"

"Used a bag of frozen peas, didn't have one."

"Oh, brother."

Claus entered from the kitchen.

"Kristy?"

"Right."

We shook hands as Sam entered.

"Ready?"

Stacey nodded.

"Dinner?"

"Yup."

She soon left, and Claus sat at the kitchen table.

"Polish sausage?" He asked, passing me one, and some nachoes on a plate.

"Thanks."

He split a root beer with me.

"Stacey's told me you have a big mouth, ja?"

"Yeah, it's got me into trouble more times than I care to remember."

He only laughed.

"Living here hasn't been easy."

"Oh?"

"Nazi. That's what they call me at the middle school. Only Vanessa and a few others don't. She actually slapped another student for calling me a Jew killer."

"Vanessa Pike?"

"You're surprised?"

"Yeah, not like her at all."

"Huh. Think she likes me."

He sipped his drink. I ate too, but, I was feeling uneasy. The memories of what had happened to the Hobarts and Susan, an autistic girl came back. The Hobarts had been mocked for being from Australia.

"You alright?"

Claus snapped me back to reality.

"Yeah."

I then explained everything to him, including what had happened to Susan.

"My God. How can children be so cruel?"

"I have no idea."

The food was excellent.

"How's Stacey doing with you as her future step-brother?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Rather well. I'm not use to sticking needles into anyone. We're still working it out."

"You'll get the hang of it."

He brushed his teeth after he'd finished eating, the news on in the background.

After watching a sitcom both of us liked, he ws showering when Stacey returned.

"How'd he do?" She asked.

"I like him."

"So do I."

"Awesome. Figured you would. I'm working out who to watch him next."

"Ah, the club."

It had fallen apart, not because of a fight though.

"Good times."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Read, review, enjoy.

Kristy, day afer the incident.

I had to talk to my mom about this. I knew it'd be painful, but, I had to know the truth about what Charlie had told me. Had dad left because David Michael hadn't been planned? Lie or not, I had to be sure.

My chance came as Elizabeth came into my room.

"Mom?"

"Honey."

I explained what had happened at Charlie and Janine's.

Mom sank down onto my bed, tears in her eyes.

"Mom?"

"I-It's true."

We both hugged each other, and started crying.

"I wasn't supposed to be here?"

David Michael had come in. Damn it, I'd left the door open.

"Sweetie."

"Mom, please."

"After you were born, he told me he didn't want four kids."

"That's why he left, cuz of me?"

She hugged him.

"That doesn't matter to us."

"I'm gonna cut ties with him."

"Kristy."

"No, this is the last straw."

"He's your father." Mom tried to explain, but I ignored her.

"Watson's a better father to us than he ever was."

Abby called me later.

"Y'know that new Irish kid, Frank?"

"OH yeah, think he's in a few of my classes."

"He's in most of mine. He wants me to meet his family for dinner on Saturday."

"Wow."

"Yeah, not bad for a guy from Northern Ireland."

"Ugh, is he getting teased for being from there?"

"Yeah. Kids call him bomber, terrorist-"

"Idiots!."

"I know, right?"

"They never learn."

"Claudia's doing great."

"Her and Alan, weird, huh?"

"Yeah."

Mary Anne called me next day.

"Kris, help me."

"What is it?"

"Logan wants me to see Doctor Reese about the pregnancy."

"What?"

"He thinks it'll help. I don't wanna disagree with him about it, but, I'm freaking out."

"Yeah, I can tell, can your voice get any higher?"

"Kristin Amanda!."

"Should've never told you that was my middle name."

"Help me!."

"First of all, relax. She'll understand, you know her."

"Yeah, but, something like this?"

"You'll be fine. Did Logan offer to come with you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I say let him."

"Think you can come too? You promised to be the baby's godmother."

"I'll try to, promise."

"Thanks."

A/N: Hope everyone's doing alright with the Coronavirus thing. Praying it ends as soon as possible, so things in the US start to return to normal.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Enjoy.

Mary Anne.

I arrived at Kristy's for her to dirve me to my appointment with Doctor Reese. I would've driven myself, but, I was too nervous.

As I approached the door, Kristy's voice came over the intercom.

"Hey."

"Bad time? If you're busy-" I began.

"Relax. I'll get you there and back no trouble. Just push the door."

My nerves must have been on edge, because I pulled instead.

"She said push!." Karen's voice barked.

I managed to push this time, and the door rose up, opening.

The whole family greeted me, at least those that were there.

David Michael managed a smile over his mug of tea, as Emily Michelle hugged me gently.

"Kristy says there's a baby in your tummy."

"Yeah."

I promised to slap Kristy later. She told her little sister about it? Honestly!.

Kristy later led me to her car, and we were on our way.

The appointment went rather well, all things considered. Kristy was a big help, as it turned out. At session's end, I felt much better about everything.

Claudia called me later, explaining how her meeting with Alan's family had gone. They took a liking to her right from the start, including his younger sister, Emma, about 13, and his older brother, Bill, at 18. All had accepted her with open arms, to her relief. Sure, Alan could be annoying at times, but, Claudia had found there was more to him than that.

Bart, meanwhile, had asked me about being godfather to my child, or children. I couldn't say no. It hadn't been easy for them, since they'd broken up twice over the past few years, but, had managed to work things out.

Abby called Kristy later. It turned out Frank's family liked her. That included his little brother Oliver, 10, Margaret, his baby sister at 3, and his parents, Angela and Patrick, Pat for short.

The real trouble began a few days later, as I got the mail.

On top was a letter, addressed to me, no signature. Figuring it was a scam of some kind, I opened it, ready to throw it away, but read it. I regreted doing so, due to it threatening me and Logan, and anyone else who'd help with my children or child. One part of it even wanted me to get an abortion. My blood ran cold. I felt like crying. I considered telling Kristy, my parents anyone else. For now, I had one option until I felt the strength to show it to them, which was to faint on the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: For the guest who requested more mystery, enjoy. Others as well.

Mary Anne.

"Honey?"

Dad was shaking me.

"Ugh, what?"

"You alright?"

"Look."

He noticed the letter, and read it over.

"Holy crap!."

I knew he was going to say something else, but had thought better of it.

Sharon was shaking, now.

"Ricky."

"I'm calling the police."

I couldn't help crying. Who would want this to happen?

I talked it over with the girls when the police had examined the letter.

Kristy hugged me, and began rocking me gently in her arms.

"We need to bring in the FBI." Dawn explained.

We stared at her.

"Are you high?" Claudia asked.

"No, well, not right now."

She'd taken up pot smoking some months back, something about it being more natural.

Kristy slapped her in the back of the head.

"Ugh, that's why it's called dope, you dope."

"Cokie." I spoke up.

"You think she-" Stacey began.

"Has to be her. Who else would say things like 'Logan will be mine when you're gone?" I asked, quoting part of the letter.

"You really think she's that crazy?" Mallory asked.

"Yes. Yes I do."

Kristy, a few days later.

I was taking Karen to see Nancy. Her and Bobby Gianelli had had a huge fight.

"He's still not talking to you?"

"Yeah. I try, and he just mumble's something in Italian, and I know he only knows the bad words."

"Oh, brother."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"So, you and Jackie, huh?"

"Hey!."

"Sorry. Just surprised. You and the klutz."

"He's not, okay, he still is. He means well, though."

"I know."

We soon started on our way, not knowing we were being followed, until the gun fire began.

Boom!.

The shot slammed into my back.

The pain was too much, and I slammed into the barier.

"Kristy!."

The last thing I heard before things went black, was Karen screaming in pain after a bottle of some sort was broken over her head.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Like to first think Iloveromance for reviewing all ten chapters. Couldn't review them all, but, it's the thought that counts. Glad he or she likes the story so far.

Mary Anne, same night.

I had to call Kristy, wanted her opinion on what to do about Logan. The letter, and other things was driving h im mad, even to drinking, something I'd never seen him do. He never wanted to hurt me, but, I was worried.

Andrew answered.

"Mary Anne?"

"Hey, is Kristy there?"

"She's in the hospital."

"What!?"

He quickly explained what had happened to her and Karen.

"Oh my God!."

"Can you come?"

"I'll be there."

Dawn had to drive me there.

Elizabeth met us.

"Is she-" Dawn began.

"Both alive, but-" She started, before breaking down.

Watson explained.

"Acid."

"Huh?"

"Someone poured acid into Karen's eyes."

"What the-?" Dawn started, remembering Emily was there.

"Kristy?" I managed, trying to fight off the tears.

"Paralyzed."

"Her spine?"

A nod.

I was first to see her. Kristy was alert now.

"They told you?"

"Yeah."

I managed to hug her.

"Karen?" I asked.

"S-She can't see. Soemone blinded her."

"No."

"Yeah."

Kristy started crying, something she hardly ever did.

"I failed."

"No. Someone's doing this to get to me."

"Cokie wouldn't-" She started to say.

"Not without help."

The others soon arrived, even Claus, who'd met Jessi in the waiting room. He was swearing in German when he entered, then switched to English.

"Mine Got."

I hugged him.

"Bright side, you got shorter." Abby told Kristy, trying to lighten the tention. It didn't work.

Kristy gave her the finger.

Dawn had left later for a smoke, when Karen awoke.

"What? Where?"

I gently touched her face, what was left of it.

"I-I can't see."

I explained what had happened. She broke down in tears. I hugged her as best I could, rocking her gently, like she was a baby.

Dawn's idea to bring in the FBI didn't sound so bad now.

I tried to keep it together, but, soon, it was too much.

Claus and Jessi, meanwhile, had hit it off well enough.

"Ballet? Shame I can't see it, though I do like the music." He told her.

She smiled, seeing his point.

"If you could, you'd love it."

"No doubt."

She explained about the Pikes.

"Spiders, huh?" He asked, as she'd explained what they had been called.

"8 of them, 8 legs." She explained, as he hadn't caught on.

"Ah, 8 legs."

"Right."

"You've been called worse, from what Van's told me."

"Van?"

"Vanesssa."

"Yeah. Not many blacks in the town, so."

He nodded.

I wasn't jealous at all. With her being in New York for a time, it was nice for her to get to know Stacey's new stepbrother.

Stacey managed to keep it together, in spite of what'd happened.

Charlie and Janine arrived, Charlie screaming his head off. Understandable, though Janine tried to talk him down.

"My sister's in a damn wheelchair!."

She hugged him.

"I know, but revenge won't help."

He spat at her and walked away, wanting to work things out himself.

Janine was researching as much as she could on wheelchair ranps, canes and so on.

A few days later, both were released, finding the house to fit their new lives.

A/N: Next, FBI agents get into the picture, among other things, including Mallory and Stacey setting up Claus and


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Enjoy.

12.

Stacey.

Mallory called me some days later.

"Stace."

"Hey."

"How's Claus?"

"Great."

"Longshot, but, I've got an idea."

She explained what she'd seen when he'd met with Vanessa.

"He calls her Van."

"Yeah?"

"Jessi told me."

"Right, they met at the hospital?"

"Yup."

"Hmm, you might be onto something."

Soon, a dinner at the Rosebud between the two was arranged. I'd drive.

Mary Anne called about half an hour later.

"Well, Dawn's started her crazy idea."

"Huh?"

"FBI agents showed up."

"Oh, boy."

"I get they have a job to do, but, I'm worried."

"I get it, trust me."

"Dad told them about the letter."

"There's an FBI field office in Stamford?"

"New Haven."

"God, sorry you had to go through that."

"I had Logan."

"How's he doing?"

"Drinking a lot of whiskey."

"Shit."

"He won't listen to me, his dad's furious-"

"Relax."

"Don't fucking tell me to relax!."

"Hormones?"

"Yes!."

She hung up. I had no idea who she was mad at.

She cooled off later on.

Jessi had an interesting experience, when Dawn had brought over brownies for the rest of us, Mary Anne included. She started feeling funny soon after eating it.

"What the? Hey, what's with everything looking green?"

"Jess?"

She stumbled toward Mallory, and tried to kiss her, getting slapped in the face, hard as a result.

"Playing hard to get?"

Mary Anne glared at Dawn.

"Dawn Read Shafer!."

"Oops."

She'd left a special ingredient in the one Jessi had eaten, and had forgotten to warn her.

At some point, she fell down the stairs.

"Jess!." Kristy yelled, hoping she was alright.

"Finland!."

Claudia wasn't filming this, thank God. She'd taken up directing as a hobby. Mary Anne had asked her to film the birth, and she'd accepted.

Jessi soon came off the high, not remembering much. Good news for her. I told her what had happened though, and she slugged Dawn.

"Idiot!."

Kristy couldn't help laughing from her chair.

"One reason I never take pot." She managed.

Next, the date with Claus and Vanessa, and Logan's intervention.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Enjoy.

Mallory.

The day of the date soon arrived. Stacey picked up Vanessa and me. Vanessa was soon settled in the back with Claus, while I rode up front.

Soon, we arrived at the Rosebud.

Claus had his eye on the Kielbasa's, but Vanessa mentioned a few other selections. We soon split the fish and chips, but had different drinks. Lemonade for myself, Vanessa and Stacey, and iced Tea for Claus.

Both soon got to talking. By them, I mean Claus and Vanessa.

"So, you were a poet?"

"Yeah. Now, I wanna be like Mal, do some real writing."

"Claus loves crime shows." Stacey told us. "Future lawyer."

He laughed before sipping at his drink.

The rest of it went well, with Claus even offering to pay for part of the meal, and, who'd refuse that? We didn't.

Vanessa later smiled as Stacey dropped her and I at home, even giving Claus a peck on the cheek.

It had worked like a charm.

Mary Anne, same night.

While Mal and Stacey were "babysitting" Claus and Vanessa, Logan and I were being interviewed.

The agent in question was from South Carolina, James Calhoun.

I showed him the letter, and he promised to analyze it, to figure out the handwriting. I was sure it looked familiar, but, wasn't sure yet.

Logan's nerves had gotten so bad, he'd drank almost a full bottle of Kentucky's finest.

I knew the stress of all this was getting to him, but, being drunk wouldn't help at all. I told him as much.

"Aw, shut up."

He then slapped me, hard enough to leave a bruise.

I knew something had to be done, so, an intervention was in order. Kristy was there, along with Logan's dad, Claudia, and others.

"Son, I know you're under a lot of stress, but-" His dad began.

"Do you? Kristy is trapped in that chair because of somebody's idea of a joke. Karen can't see any more!."

He'd never yelled, but now his voice was rising, his anger getting the best of him.

"You wanted to send me to that damn boarding school in New Hampshire."

"At the time-"

"Go on, try to get her to abort the baby, it ain't gonna happen."

"I never-"

"You did when we first told you, remember?"

"I as in shock."

Kristy spoke up then.

"Logan. You're weak, you're out of control."

"Kristy-" I tried to warn her, but she continued.

"She can't be with a father who wants to drink himself to death!."

He tried to punch her, but she managed to role out of the way, almost running over his right foot, and actually running over his left foot.

Jessi managed a kick that connected to his groin. Before long, he was on the floor, clutching his manhood.

Even Claudia got in on the act, spitting in his face.

I managed to put a stop to it, after Dawn had given him a punch to the gut.

He soon had to be in rehab, but, promised me he'd get help, and keep in touch until he was sober.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Enjoy.

Mary Anne, a few weeks later.

"Logan?"

"Hey."

Though he couldn't see it, I smiled.

"How are you?"

"Not bad. Should be out in a few months, or weeks."

"Good. We miss you."

He knew who I meant. Me, the baby, and the other former Baby-Sitter's Club members, and others.

"It's good to hear your voice."

"Yeah."

"Think you'll like my sponser. Charles Hampton, from South Carolina."

"Wow."

"Yeah, he's great."

Soon, he had to hang up.

I later checked in on Kristy and Karen. I'd been doing that for a while now. Karen greeted me.

"Hey there."

"How are you?"

"Guess."

"Sorry, I-"

"I get it."

Kristy rolled up.

"How's Logan?"

"Doing great."

I explained about the sponser.

"Cool."

"Sounds interesting."

"He does."

"Heard from Stacey. Claus and Vanessa are doing great."

"Lucky them."

"Karen."

"Sorry."

"You've been acting out a lot."

"You're not the one who's blinded by some freak!."

Kristy almost slapped her.

"Kristy."

"Ugh, this whole thing, it's getting to us all, isn't it?"

Both nodded.

Logan returned a few weeks later, good as new, with Charles keeping an eye on him.

I got to kow him quite well.

"Logan's told me a lot about you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. He likes you."

I had to smile.

A few weeks later, Logan joined me for an ultrasound.

The jell was placed on my stomach.

"Whoa."

Soon, the gender was revealed.

"It's a girl Miss Spier, Mr. Bruno."

Logan hugged me.

"A daughter."

"Yeah."

I began to cry, but, happy tears this time.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Glad people like this. Enjoy the latest chapter.

Claudia, 3 days later.

"Good to know things are going well." I told Mallory.

"Yup. Vanessa and Claus. She's come a long way."

"Yeah. Poetry to wanting to be a novelist."

I heard Jessi say something about a mouse in the background.

"What lid? Jess, that's not a jar!."

Screaming on the other end of the line, then.

"Moe!. Larry!. The cheese!."

Mal had to hang up, then, for obvious reasons.

Janine came in.

"Everything alright with Mallory?"

"Mouse problems."

"They don't have a cat, why?"

"Beats me."

I'd come a long way from the middle school girl I had been. Not lazy. Janine had helped me come to terms with my ADHD, knowing a few friends of hers who have it.

Charlie came in, then.

"Girls."

"Charlie."

"Ugh, can't believe Dad."

"Charlie-" Janine began, trying to stop him.

"I know, honey, but, still, that he didn't want any more kids?"

"Sweetie, I get it."

"Really? You felt like Claud overshadowed you with her art."

"Hey!."

"Sorry."

Later, Jessi and I ran into Grace, of all people, without Cokie, to our relief.

"Grace?"

"I've gotta talk to you, please."

"What is it?"

"Everything."

"Huh?"

"Kristy. She-"

A car horn cut her off, as Cokie's car pulled up.

"Run along, Grace. Your master's calling." Jessi told her.

Grace didn't move. This was serious. If she wasn't dancing to Cokie's tune, then she wasn't kidding.

"She's part of it."

"Part of what?"

"Everything!."

The car came arond the corner, Cokie grabbing Grace.

"C'mon, let's leave these fuckers alone." Cokie told her.

"You have no idea how much I hate her." Jessi explained.

"I'm with you."

Later, I was driving Jessi and Mallory home, when Cokie made her move.

Mallory was dropped off first, then Jessi.

I soon headed home, when Cokie's car pulled up. Someone was holding something out one of the doors. A gun.

There was a burst of what sounded like machine gun fire, before I lost control of the car, slamming into the pole, before things went black.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: enjoy.

16.

Stacey.

"C'mon, Claud."

Still no answer.

Claus entered.

"Everything alright?"

"Still nothing.

Vanessa entered, tea in hand.

She smiled, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey there."

Sam was watching Mallory and Margaret while they were on their date, so, it was arranged that I watch Claus and Vanessa.

I gave up trying to call Claudia. I'd get some sort of answer eventually.

Mary Anne called, as Claus was telling Vanessa about Texas.

"Thank God."

"What's up?"

She explained that someone had put notes on her front door, not great ones, either. One had even called her a whore.

"Holy-"

"I know."

She soon began to cry.

"This is what someone wants. They want to break you."

"So, your cousin's from East Germany?" Vanessa asked.

"Ja."

Mary Anne had to smile, hearing them.

"Hey."

"How are you?"

"Not so great."

She explained what had happened.

"My lord." Claus managed, in shock.

"Yeah. I wanna find out who's doing this."

Dawn's voice sounded in the background.

"Sorry."

"We'll talk later."

Dinner was going well, the salmon being excellent, until it came to the strawberries. Vanessa and I ate them with no problem. Claus bit into one, but the troubles started.

"What the?"

His skin was breaking out in a rash.

"Ugh, a food allergy?"

He nodded.

Vanessa soon got a first aid kit, and set to work.

Janine soon called.

"Janine? I've been trying to get ahold of Claudia for the past 20 minutes."

"S-She's in the hospital. There's been some kind of accident."

"Shit."

"Can you come?"

""I'll be tehre as soon as I can."

I kept my word, though Vanessa and Claus did have to come with me.

Janine met us in the waiting room.

"Well?"

"T-They had to remove her spleen."

"What is this, Patriot Games?"Claus asked.

Kristy wheeled her way over. She'd been crying.

"Who would do this?"

I hugged her.

"I wish I knew."

"If she-"

Claus gently, but firmly, but a hand on the arm of her chair.

"Don't."

"But-"

"This is what this person wants. She wants you to feel weak, all of you, Mary Anne in particular."

"Why go after the rest of us?"

"Mine Got, are you truly that dense?"

"I just-"

He knew how overwhelming all this was for us all.

"Honey, don't." Vanessa warned.

The others arrived, Jessi being the last, with her boyfriend, Uday Al-Bakr, an Iraqi kid she'd met some months back.

He mumbled something in Arabic we didn't catch, probably a prayer.

Charlie was doing all he could for Janine.

Sam gently hugged me, a somber look on his face.

"They won't get away with this."

A doctor soon entered, talking to Janine.

"She's gonna live." She reported back.

"Thank God." Mary Anne managed, tears coming, but happy ones this time.

We went to see her, one or two at a time.

She smiled on seeing me.

"Stace."

"Hey."

"Ugh, I feel like I was in a race car crash."

"They said someone shot at you with a sub machine gun."

"Yeah. If it's Cokie like Mary Anne thinks, who's helping her?"

"I know, it's insane."

She said something in Japanese, then.

"Huh?"

"You don't want me to translate that, trust me."

"Oh."

"If Mary Anne loses the baby because of all this, can I kill Cokie?"

"Claud!."

"I just can't believe she'd sink this low."

"I know what you mean, believe me."

"Hey, where's Dawn?"

"At home, high as a kite."

"No kidding?"

"You should hear her sing." Mary Anne managed with a laugh. That broke the tention in the room.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I'm back. Would recommend the Netflix series based off the book series. A great updated take so far. Hope it gets a few more seasons.

Kristy.

I'd given Cokie a piece of my mind, even if I couldn't prove it was her yet.

Mary Anne had helped with the idea. We'd confronted her at her locker at school.

"Oh, hi."

"Don't 'hi' us. If you had any hand in this whole thing, you're gonna answer for it, in court." mary Anne warned.

"Ooh, look who's grown a backbone."

"I've developed a lot more than a backbone." she spat.

I made my move then, standing up from my chair, and pulling down my pants.

"Kristy?" Mary Anne asked.

I gave her and Cokie my answer, shitting on the floor.

"Kristy!."

"My God!."

I'd gotten detention for that, but, felt I'd made my point. Principal Sanders did understand we were going through a lot, but, made it very clear that we neded proof that she was involved in anything. We didn't have it, not yet.

Mom later came to talk to me at home.

"What was that?"

"I just-"

She hugged me.

"I-I can't sleep at night. I'm worried Mary Anne could lose the baby."

I was soon crying.

"I know. Maybe you should see Doctor Reese."

"You think I need a fucking shrink?"

I hadn't meant for it to come out like that.

"She's helped Mary Anne through a lot."

I nodded. She was right about that. It was a long shot, but, it might be crazy enough to work.

"Thanks, mom."

Mary Anne called me later on.

"FBI called. They got results back on that letter."

"And?"  
"It's Cokie's handwriting."

"I knew it!."

"Hey, let's not get trigger happy."

"Good point."

"We'll get her to confess, one way or another." Mary Anne promised.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Enjoy.

18.

Claudia.

Janine had taken us, meaning herself and me, and Claus to a Japanese restaurant she liked. Claus was interested in Japanese food, going for steak and scallops. I guess it had something to do with him being blind, made him develop all sorts of different tastes.

"Claud?"

"Hmm?"

"You're grades, they've been slipping."

"With everything going on-" I began.

"I understand you're dealing with a lot, but they'll catch her, I know it."

"Her?"

"Mary Anne told me. She was trying to reach you, and I picked up."

"Ugh."

"At least I recommended Doctor Antonov to her. She wanted me to be her OBGYN."

"She was in a panic."

"Understandable, but, I'm a physicist, not an OBGYN."

"How's Charlie?" I asked, watching as Claus speared a piece of meat, and sipped his tea.

"Quite well, despite what he found out about his father."

"Makes me hate him even more. He walks out on his wife and kids, now this?"

"I'm confident Logan won't be another Patrick Thomas."

"He'd better not."

Later on, as I was returning from the bathroom, I heard both Claus and Janine speaking German, as she helped him finish off the scallops.

"Vanessa, hmm?"

"Ja. Wants to be a novelist like Mallory."

"Her fad was poetry."

He laughed.

"Wish I could understand that more. I prefer novels. All kinds."

"Mysteries?"

"Yeah. Spy novels, biographies, memoirs-"

She laughed, obviously getting his point.

A bit later, I offered to help them pay when it happened. Claus slumped into his chair.

"My head." He managed, before falling face-first onto the table.

Janine managed to find a phone and dial 9-1-1. An ambulance arrived. Claus was placed in between us.

I couldn't stop crying, worried about what this could be.

A few hours later, we soon got our answer.

"Migraine."

"A what?"

Janine explained.

"It's like a headache, but worse."

"You're sure that's all it is?"

"He'll be fine after some pain meds." The doctor told me.

"Thank God."

"You were worried?" Janine asked.

"I thought it might be an aneurysm or a stroke."

"Like Mimi."

"Yeah."

The memory soon came back to us.

"I should let Stacey know."

"Good idea."

Stacey soon answered on the fourth ring.

"Claud?"

I managed to explain it all.

"Shit. He thought it was just sinus issues."

"Yeah?"

"Yup."

Stacey soon arrived to get her future step-brother home, pain pills and all.

The doctor said it could last a few more days, but, as long as the pills worked, he'd be fine. We were all so relieved. One crisis averted.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Enjoy.

Dawn: A week later.

Mallory was helping me with Claus, Hunter, and the other Pike's. Charlotte would've joined us, but she'd caught a cold a few days ago.

Hunter was excited to be an uncle.

"Hope she doesn't get the same issues I have."

"Asthma?" Claus asked.

"That, and allergies."

"To?"

"Almost everything."

Claire grinned at Hunter, who smiled back. She had a crush on him. It was actually kind of cute.

Mallory had sniffed me when I came over to see if I was high. Kristy's idea.

"Mal. I don't get high every day, god!."

"Sorry, can't help it."

"Ugh."

Vanessa smiled at Claus as she past him some iced tea.

"Thanks, honey."

"No problem."

"At least Claus isn't allergic to food." Claire pointed out.

"Claire!."

"Hey!."

Margo grinned. Her and Buddy had grown closer over the years.

Hunter later had trouble breathing.

"Honey?" Claire asked.

"C-Can't breathe." He wheezed.

Asthma. Abby had had the same thing happen to her a few times.

Jordan found his inhaler.

"Got it."

I helped him take it.

"Thanks, Dawn."

"Any time."

"You'll be a great uncle."

"Yeah?"

"So you have asthma, big deal."

"Abby has it, right?"

"Yeah."

He hugged me.

"I hope Mary Anne's alright. Logan says things are getting crazy."

"Yeah. Yeah they are."

"Think she'll make it?"

"Yeah. She's come so far."

Another smile spread over his face.

Mary Anne called later.

"Hey sis."

"Hunter, hey."

"Claire could be your sister-in-law in a few years."

She laughed. I hadn't heard her laugh in some time.

Things were looking up for her, at last.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Elements in this chapter are inspired by the 2020 Baby-Sitter's Club Netflix series.

Kristy, a few weeks later.

I tried to be happy for Mary Anne, I really did. Today was her gender reveal party. The bad news for me was it was also the anniversary of the day my father left. Of course, I didn't expect Mary Anne to remember something like that Besides, she had her own problems. I promised myself I'd try to make it through the day.

Soon, the party was in full swing. Some of Claus's family from East Germany had even shown up. Mary Anne was still a bit uneasy around large crowds, but, she'd been getting better. Bart gently hugged me.

"Great party, isn it?"

"Yeah."

I had to smile, noticing Claus and Vanessa. Both were splitting some lemonade and barbecued pork. Almost everyone was paired up, even Sam with Stacey, among others.

I soon spotted Watson talking with Richard and some of the other dads, even Logan. All were giving him advice on how to be a dad. For some reason, that caused the memories of Patrick to come flooding back. I grabbed several bags of chips, and started opening them on the table, one by one.

"Kristy?" Claudia asked.

"I-I'll be fine, just need to clear my head."

I wheeled myself back inside as fast as I could go. I soon broke down in tears. I was sure Logan wouldn't do what my father had done, but, I just didn't know.

Mary Anne came to see me later.

"You doing okay?"

"No."

I explained as best I could.

"Shit. I didn't know it was still so strong."

"I didn't expect you to remember that, but, I do, and it hurts."

She hugged me as much as she could.

"You're not alone, you know that. You have Watson, the rest of your family, us, the old clients."

I smiled, knowing what she meant.

"Is it okay if I hate him for what he did?"

"Of course."

"Damn it, missed the reveal."

I had, though I'd heard the cheers.

"It's gonna be a girl."

"Awww, I'm gonna have a little niece."

"Yup. Claus and Karen are really hitting it off, considering they got the iced teas mixed up with Long Island ones."

"What?"

"Color's different."

"Aw man."

I knew what that meant. Both of them couldn't tell something's difference by color, and since both jugs had felt the same, they'd gotten them confused.

"Anyone drunk?"

I had to ask.

"Not by much."

"Good, that's the last thing we need."

We both laughed.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: My first Shannon POV, and probably my only one, seeing as she's such a minor character. Nothing personal for fans of her. Bad news is stories with her as narrator haven't been made in an audio book form yet. Still, enjoy.

Shannon.

Kristy had invited me and my sisters over to her place for dinner. We jumped at the chance. Soon, Tiffany, Maria and I had arrived, and Kristy had us settled in for a while.

We could hear David Michael talking with Stacey's soon to be stepbrother.

"So, up for a guide dog?"

"Ja. I know they aren't cheap, but-"

"Hey, no problem. Y'know, this reminds me of Louie."

"Who?"

David explained what had happened, including the incident at the dog show.

"Dog fight?"

"Yeah, tried to run, cut his paw on something. Kristy had to help me with that, while Andrew and Karen tried to wash the car."

"Ugh, not again." Andrew muttered.

"What? It's funny."

"What'd you expect? I was four, yeesh."

"Or the time Claudia and Mary Anne got a trifle mixed with a shepherd's pie." David Michael explained.

"Hey, blame Karen, she duct taped the pages, thought they were ripped."

All 3 soon cracked up, to Karen's annoyance.

"Ugh, boys."

Jackie hugged her.

"Relax."

Soon, as Tiffany and Maria were talking with Adam and Jordan, along with Byron and Charlotte, Mallory had me in conversation with her girlfriend.

Margaret was laughing about something.

"Honey?"

"Peacock."

"Huh?"

"That's what Claus calls Vanessa, Peacock."

"I don't get it."

"Old movie from the 30's."

She quoted then.

"They're going to make you one of them, my peacock."

"Freaks?" Mallory asked.

"How'd you know?"

"Dawn. They used real sideshow types."

"Thanks. Thanks for that."

Kristy had told me what had happened with Mary Anne and all. I couldn't believe someone would stoop that low, but, I'd do what I could to bring her to justice. Even Amanda's father agreed to help out, which made sense.

Kristy hugged him.

"You're hired." She joked.

Mary Anne, having seen the whole thing laughed.

This whole mess would have a happy ending, somehow I knew it.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Chapter 22, first from Logan's POV.

Logan.

I glared at King.

"You want to do what?"

"Bodyguard your girl, Bruno."

"Damn it, she has the FBI and police covering her tail." I pointed out.

"Someone's after her and her friends, you might be next."

I had to give him that point.

"Granted, but you don't know-"

"A maniac, that's pretty clear."

Pete Black entered the locker room.

"Fellas?"

I explained the situation.

"I say go for it."

"Ugh, you, too?"

"Dude, you have to take this seriously."

Maybe I was being stubborn, but, I couldn't help it. I didn't want anyone else injured because of me.

"At least talk with her about it, see if she agrees." King advised.

"Fine."

"How's everyone else?"

I told them about Claus and Vanessa, for a start.

"Huh, my sister's dating someone who's completely blind." King told us.

"And?"

"He's a great guy once you get to know him. They'll be fine."

I assured them I'd talk with her about it.

Later, I had to help Dawn watch Claus and Charlotte at Dawn's place.

We were inside, while Claus and Charlotte were outside on a porch swing, both relaxing. Perfect day for it, not too hot, not a cloud in the sky.

I was glad to see Dawn. I had to tell her something I hadn't told Mary Anne yet.

"I wanna learn how to shoot a gun."

She coughed as she choked on her green tea.

"What?"

"There's gotta be a way I can protect your future niece if Cokie-"

"You know how I feel about guns."

"Yeah, but if-"

I stopped, not knowing how to go on.

"She'll give you hell."

"I know."

Charlotte and Claus returned, and found the kitchen.

Soon, they had ice water and had split a bowl of grapes between them.

"You named Vanessa after a bird?" Charlotte asked.

He explained the film reference.

"Ugh."

"You're one to talk, Daisy."

That was Byron's nickname for her.

"Dang it."

Dawn and I had to smile at how well they were getting on. Byron had even mentioned inviting them to Sea City, which Mary Anne agreed with, seeing as it would be Claus's first time there.

Later, the 4 of us were watching TV. Dawn and I on the couch, Claus in a recliner, Charlotte in an armchair, when the trouble began.

There was the sound of breaking glass, and Charlotte screamed. A gaping hole had been blasted in the window, and fragments of glass had almost cut her head.

I couldn't beleive it, someone was shooting at us, and we were powerless.

Claus managed to get to the telephone, as the sniper fired again. I felt pain in my shoulder and hand.

Charlotte screamed, clutching her side.

Dawn's scream was cut off, as a bullet entered her throat, choking it off.

Whoever the shooter was, he'd ran when police sirens were heard.

Soon, we were in the hospital, save Claus, who hadn't been hit.

Charlotte and I had gotten lucky with mostly minor wounds, though Charlotte would limp for the rest of her life.

I saw Stacey catch her as she hobbled toward her on a crutch.

"Dawn?" Stacey asked.

The doctor took Mary Anne, Sharon and Richard aside to explain something. They soon returned, struggling to hold back tears.

"Mary Anne?" Claudia managed.

"S-She's alive." She began.

"So, what was that about?" Kristy wanted to know.

Sharon sobbed it out.

"T-They don't think she'll speak the same again."

It turned out her larynx had been hit by several bullet fragments.

The girls broke down, as I struggled to stay calm.

Whoever did this, I vowed they'd pay.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Chapter 23.

Mary Anne.

Christmas Eve.

I was about 4 months along, maybe 3. I wasn't sure.

Stacey had invited me to watch Claus while she and Sam went on a dinner date. I was in for a shock when I arrived. Someone was spray-painting a swastika on their front door. Red hair, but with a green streak running through it.

Stacey came out of the house.

"You!."

"Long time, no see. Can't believe your mom is gonna marry the son of a Nazi.

I spoke up then, fury in my voice, with no trace of any stutter. I was surprised at how confident I sounded.

"Get that thing off their property, now."

"Aww, what are you gonna do, whore-"

That was as far as she got. Stacey punched her, hard enough to break her nose. Claus had tried to hit her with his cane.

"Stacey!."

Her mother had appeared in the doorway.

"Hit her again!." Claus cheered.

She managed to run before the police arrived. I made my way in as the swastika was removed.

"You knew her?" Claus asked his future stepsister.

She explained about her time with Jacqui and the other bad girls.

"Would've liked to yank out that nose ring."

Sam entered.

"Babe?"

"Hey there."

They kissed.

Soon, Claus and I were sipping eggnog as A Christmas Story played on the TV.

"How's Dawn?"

"Healing."

I still couldn't believe her voice was mostly gone, now reduced to a rasp, sounding like someone who'd smoked too much.

He sipped his drink.

"This Cokie girl, she sounds like she needs help."

"Yeah, in prison."

"Not just that, psychological help."

"You might have something there."

I'd have to tell the others about it. He might be right. Maybe she did need that sort of help.

Gently, he put a hand on my stomach.

"I'll be an uncle in a few months."

"Yeah. Alma's gonna have so many aunts and uncles."

He managed a smile.

"I'll have to take Vanessa to Texas with me some time over the summer. She'll love it."

"Wow."

"Yeah, can you imagine her with a Texas drawl?"

I had to laugh at that image.

"Nope."

"How are the others?"

"Doing the best they can. Jessi's having some issues. Some of Uday's family aren't impressed with her."

"Because she's black?"

"Because she's American."

"Not his parents."

"No, they like her. It's his uncle and some of his cousins she has to worry about."

"Oh brother. Same for Abby and Frank?"

"Yeah. Some of his cousins don't like that she's Jewish."

"God."

"I know, right?"

"You've all been through a lot."

"Yeah."

"You'll make it through this too."

"Thanks."

Sam later dropped Stacey off. She came in as Claus was exiting the shower.

"Hey."

"How'd it go?"

"Not bad. Had trouble making it here with the snow."

"Ugh."

A bit later, Claus walked me to my car, helping me get around a snowdrift.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

Soon, I was headed home. Dad greeted me.

"Snow give you any trouble?"

"Not really."

"Eggnog?"

One more glass before bed wouldn't hurt.

"Sure."

Somehow, I knew, in spite of everything, I'd make it past this. Alma would come into the world healthy and strong. I knew Logan would help me raise her. The others would also help me with her. Even if I never knew my mother, I was sure she'd be proud of the woman I was becoming.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: First Karen POV. Enjoy.

February 14, 1990.

It was an interesting Valentine's Day. Mary Anne's baby was due in a few months. There wasn't much she could do being about 6 months gone. Stacey and Kristy weren't talking to each other, after something Stacey had said got Kristy angry, something about a novel she'd read that she hadn't like, One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest.

A few of the girls would come over later. Charlotte was first to arrive, limping in.

I hugged her, gently taking her crutch and leaning it against the wall.

"Thanks."

"Any time."

Becca was next, followed by Lou, then Hannie, then Nancy.

"Vanessa couldn't come?" I asked.

"Her and Claus are out for dinner and a movie. Blame Stacey." Charlotte explained.

"Lucky."

Shea and Jackie were both ill with head colds. Byron was with the rest of his family. David was out with dad and Linny. We had no clue where Bobby was. Some Valentine's Day this was.

"Cokie do anything stupid?" I asked.

Becca explained that Jessi had gotten a threatening drawing in the mail earlier, and what was on it. It has been her with a noose around her neck.

"Way to ruin the moment." Nancy told her.

"Sorry."

Nancy mumbled something in Yiddish, or Hebrew. Hannie swore in Greek. I wasn't so great with any of them, so had no idea what they were saying.

Charlotte updated us on Byron, who was doing fine after a heart scare last month. I still wasn't sure if it had been a heart attack or something else.

Lou grinned, taking in every word. Her and Linny were together, and David Michael had found that out the hard way, walking in on them kissing.

With everything going on, we were nervous, but excited. We were going to be aunts. We all knew Mary Anne could handle it. She had experience with babies during her time in the Baby Sitter's Club, but, it wouldn't be easy. Nevertheless, we'd do all we could to help.

We couldn't help but wonder if Stacey would be the next girl threatened. That was possible. The same went for Mallory.

The next day, Kristy and Stacey made up, after Cokie had threatened Stacey personally, something about her being "disabled", as Cokie called it. Kristy had come to her defense, slapping Cokie, then, going a little crazy with a golf club to her car. She got detention, but, Principal Sanders helped her to see that Cokie's arrest should be in the hands of the police and FBI.

A/N: Next chapter, Mary Anne gives birth. After that, an epilogue.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: First and last Richard POV.

Richard.

May 9, 1990.

Today would be the day. Somehow, I could tell. A lot had happened in the past few months. Cokie and her gang had been found and arrested in March. They'd be put on trial as soon as possible, probably in the summer. Mary Anne had gotten one last word in, not to mention spitting in her face, Kristy doing the same. After that, things had settled down. Mary Anne had the girls over for cards when it happened. She was about to draw a hand for Poker when the pains started.

"Not now." she managed.

"Mary Anne?" I heard Claudia asked.

"I-It's time!."

Stacey managed to drive her to the hospital, the rest of us following. Everyone was dead set against Claudia driving, given her issues when it came to driving, driving in reverse, and almost getting a speeding ticket included.

Kristy, Sharon, Dawn and myself were allowed in with Mary Anne, as was Logan, who'd tried to get there as fast as he could, but been held up by traffic.

Kristy and Logan each took a hand as Doctor Antonov entered and examined her.

"You're dialated 4 centimeters, Miss Spier."

"What!?"

"Relax."

"Don't tell me to relax!."

I could imagine how nervous the others were feeling about this.

6 hours later, she was at ten centimeters.

We followed her to the delivery room. In her pushing, she headbutted Logan, injuring his lip.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." He managed, despite his top lip swelling. Kristy got him an ice pack.

Soon, one more push, and my granddaughter was born.

"Name?" The nurse asked.

"Alma Grace Bruno."

After the baby was cleaned up, I was first to hold her, followed by Kristy, Logan, and the others.

She looked so much like Logan, but had Mary Anne's dark eyes.

Mary Anne later talked with Sharon.

"Sorry you couldn't be there. You've been an incredible stepmother, but-"

She didn't need to go on. Sharon gently hugged her.

"It's alright. I wish I would've known your mother."

""I'm sure she would've liked you."

Alma babbled in her mother's arms.

"Aww."

Sharon gently cradled the baby, her step-granddaughter.

"Hey, kiddo. Your grandmother was an amazing woman. Your mommy knows so much about her. You'll learn a lot about her when you're older."

Mary Anne couldn't stop the tears, but, they were tears of joy.

Claus and Vanessa entered as Alma was being fed.

"Mary Anne, I- I didn't need to see that."

"It's okay."

Mary Anne gently burped her daughter, and covered her breasts.

"There."

Vanessa gently cradled the baby, just like Mallory and others had taught her.

"Auntie Van's here. Shhh."

Alma relaxed in her aunts' arms, drifting off to sleep.

"May I?"

Claus asked.

"Sure."

Gently, he took his niece, placing her in the crib.

Mary Anne grinned, knowing both would be a great help.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Final chapter. Enjoy.

26.

Mary Anne.

May 9, 1999.

I had to smile, knowing what day it was. Alma's tenth birthday. The plan was to have it after school.

"Honey."

Logan kissed me on the lips.

"Hey there."

Soon, all 3 of us were ready for the day.

"Happy birthday."

Alma grinned.

"Think the others can make it?"

"Yeah."

"Great."

She'd grown up around Claudia, Kristy and the others. She even helped out with Claudia and Alan's daughter Mimi when she could.

Later on, the party was on. Claudia, Alan and Mimi were first to arrive. Kristy and Bart were next, along with their daughter, Rachel. Stacey and Sam were next, with their adopted son, Michael. We'd been crushed when Stacey found out she couldn't have kids.

Some of Alma's friends, Hannah, Carly, and some others arrived a bit later.

Alma took after Logan in looks and personality. She was happy to see her aunts and uncles, Dawn and Jeff in particular.

I was a councilor, Logan a football coach. Alan a lawyer, Claudia, an art teacher. Bart, a baseball coach, Kristy, elementary school principal, principal at Alma's school, in fact.

Charlie had surprised us most of all. He'd become a social worker, and Lou was working for him. In a way, it made sense. Janine had become a physicist, no surprise there.

Everyone was doing great. Stacey even had a piece of cake. I'd found a resipy for an alternate sugar for it. The others didn't mind having a splenda like cake.

Jenny even came, and she'd mellowed out a lot over the years, even helping with Alma when she was younger. Something else we found interesting. Andrea, Lucy, Laura, Hope and Emily Michelle would start their own baby-sitter's club, to Kristy's delight, though not as rigid as ours had been, and with things brought up to date, thanks to the internet. Email information for clients, and so on.

Emily smiled at her cousin.

"Maybe you can join us some time."

Alma hugged her.

"Thanks."

Things had changed a lot in the past ten years, and, all for the better.


End file.
